


Christmas Angel

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve and Aomine has a major surprise in store for Kagami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get over writer's block, I put all my current fics out of my mind and tried to write a short AoKaga Christmas-themed story instead.

They were sitting on the sofa, snuggled into each other. A fleece blanket covered their laps, but they really didn’t need the extra warmth. The slow, sensual kisses they shared generated enough heat to keep them toasty all night. In fact, Kagami’s sock-covered feet were sticking out of the blanket, his body a little _too_ warm at the moment. Aomine’s hands roamed languidly over him, touching his eyebrows, his cheeks, his chest, his hips.

Kagami shuddered at the sensation that felt both familiar and completely new. Familiar because he had lost count of the number of times they had embraced over the last three years. New because it seemed he always learned something about himself every time Aomine touched him.

The blinking glow of the gaily decorated Christmas tree was the only light in his otherwise dim apartment. The twinkling bulbs splashed a rainbow of color across their faces, adding to the gentle, whimsical atmosphere surrounding the pair.

 Aomine had wanted to take him out for Christmas Eve, but Kagami had convinced him to stay home instead. While he wasn’t one to normally turn down food, especially _free_ food, a big, fancy dinner at an expensive restaurant just wasn’t his style. With his handsome, suave looks and deep, smooth voice, Aomine would fit in at one of those high-tone places. Kagami, on the other hand, knew he would stick out like a sore thumb.

“What are you thinking about?” Aomine murmured while lightly tracing his ear with one long, callused finger.

Kagami felt his nipples peak at the soft caress. His ears were one of the most sensitive places on his body, and Aomine, of course, knew that.

“Just thinking I’m glad we stayed in tonight.” He pushed his own hands under Aomine’s sweater, delighting in the feel of hard, sleek flesh beneath his fingers.

Arching into his touch, Aomine pulled him closer. “Yeah, me, too. The Christmas cake you baked was really awesome.”

The remains of said cake, one of the most elaborate Kagami had ever made, lay neglected on the coffee table in front of them. He had been stuffing his face with the sweet confection when Aomine had reached out to brush crumbs off his lips. The touch had set electricity sparking between them, and the cake was forgotten as they fell on each other.

“Thanks.” Kagami nibbled the corner of Aomine’s mouth, savoring the sweetness of his lover’s mouth.

Moments like this were few and far between. They both had volatile, competitive personalities. When they weren’t playing basketball against each other, they were either arguing or going at it like rabbits. Tenderly embracing, slowly rousing each other with gentle touches and lingering kisses, just wasn’t their style. Usually the need to couple, to love and rut and fuck overwhelmed them, pushed them to their limit, made them join together in a frenzy of thrashing limbs and pounding hearts.  This was … nice, different, though Kagami was sure it wouldn’t be long until passion claimed them and any semblance of peacefulness would disappear.

“Hey, do you believe in angels?” Aomine’s husky question made him glance look up in surprise. He followed the other’s gaze to the sparkling, white angel shining on top of the tree.

“Er, I dunno. Maybe?” he answered, unsure what prompted the sudden, somewhat out of character question.

“I do,” Aomine replied, the strange note in his voice causing Kagami to look back at him in confusion. “I’ve met one. I’m holding him in my arms right now.”

It took a moment for Kagami to get Aomine’s meaning. When he did, he burst into amused laughter.

“You’re saying _I’m_ an angel? That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard …” He trailed off, rendered speechless by the somber, almost devoted light in Aomine’s dark blue eyes. A slow flush crawled up his throat to his cheeks. “Du-dumbass,” he muttered, embarrassed in spite of himself.

“Yeah, probably,” Aomine gave him that crooked, half-smile he had come to adore over the years before shifting uncomfortably and continuing. “It’s just, angels are supposed to show up when you are at your lowest point, right? In your darkest hour or something like that? And then show you the right way to go?” He took a deep breath and muttered, “And even how to love or some crap like that. Well, that’s what you did.”

It was clear he felt awkward and discomfited as he spoke. Hell, _Kagami_ felt both just listening to him and yet … and yet, the seriousness in his voice, in the very lines of his body made Kagami understand he really meant it, actually did feel this way. Kagami didn’t know how to respond, but Aomine apparently didn’t need him to right at that moment.

“I, well you know how I was when we met,” he flashed a self-depreciating grin.

Kagami finally found his voice. “Yeah, moody, arrogant, depressed, a big jerk.”

Aomine punched him lightly in the arm, then smoothed the non-existent pain away with his thumb. “You don’t have to go _that_ far, but yeah that’s the gist of it.” He sighed, reaching under his sweater for Kagami’s hand, nervously drawing circles in his palm. “But, then you got in my face, pushed me, challenged me, snapped me out of that hellhole of my own making. I thanked Tetsu for it, but I never did thank you.”

Not really good with all this mushy stuff, Kagami looked away, but he did squeeze the fingers wrapped around his. “I didn’t need your thanks, doofus,” he mumbled.

“I know,” Aomine chuckled lightly, “we aren’t like that. We’re just as likely to kick each other in the ass as to kiss or make love.”

Kagami felt his own lips stretch into a smile. That was so true.

“But,” Aomine’s laughter faded, “you really were, _are_ like an angel you know? You saved me and I … I don’t know where I would be right now if I hadn’t met you.”

A lump the size of his fist appeared in Kagami’s throat.  If he were the crying type like Kise, he would probably be in tears at the moment. Though, his eyes _did_ burn just a little.

“I don’t know what to say,” he rasped. And he really, really didn’t. The person he loved more than his own life had just gave him the biggest, sweetest, most wondrous confession he had ever received. How could he even reply to that?

“Just say yes.” Aomine wiggled, shoving his free hand into his pocket. When he pulled it out, a small, red, velvet box was cupped in his palm.

Kagami’s eyes flew back to his face. Even in the low light, even under the darkness of his skin, Kagami could make out two bright spots of color on Aomine’s cheeks.  Surely he wasn’t …

“Please say you will be my angel for the rest of lives. Say you will marry me when we go to the States next year, Kagami.”

 _Oh God, he was!_ Kagami was stunned down to the tips of his toes. He hadn’t expected something like this, not from Aomine. The future was always sort of hazy to him in that way it often was for young people. He had assumed he would still be with Aomine when they went to college, and even later when they both made it to the NBA (he never doubted for a moment they would both get in), but he hadn’t really thought much more than that. To think that Aomine, Aomine of all people, _had_ thought about it, had seriously considered what their future would look like and then come up with _this_ answer amazed and humbled him.

“Well, how long are you going to leave me hanging? Are you going to say yes or not?” Aomine groused, a touch of his normal arrogance peeking through.

Kagami’s thoughts and emotions whirled and twisted like a typhoon inside him. Was he ready for something this heavy, this permanent?  Was he going to say yes? Well, there really was only one answer, wasn't there.

Clearing his throat, he lifted their joined hands out and brushed his lips across Aomine’s knuckles. Hey, he could be just as sappy as Aomine if he wanted.

“Do I even need to answer?” Kagami asked gruffly.

“Ah, yeah, you kinda do.”

From the rigid set of his shoulders, Kagami could tell Aomine really did need to hear it. He waited there, an expression much akin to that of an expectant puppy’s on his face. Kagami smothered a smile. And Aomine called _him_ cute?

“Then,” Kagami hesitated a fraction of second, knowing what he was about to do would irrevocably change his life forever, but in the end the only thing that mattered was his love for Aomine and his desire never to part from his most important person, “of course the answer is yes, retard.”

Like a balloon deflating, all the tension whooshed out of Aomine and he sagged back against the sofa cushions, bringing Kagami with him.

“Good, that’s good. Great even,” he said hoarsely.

Releasing Kagami’s hand, he opened the box, pulling out a plain, gold band.

“I know you can’t wear this on your finger, not yet, but I was thinking you could wear it _here_ ,” he tapped the chain Kagami always wore around his neck.  Aomine rushed on, as if he were afraid of rejection. “I’m not asking you to throw that other ring away or anything, I just hope you would consider this one more important.”

He slipped his fingers into the collar of his sweater, tugging out a chain that looked very much like Kagami’s.  A ring that matched the one in his hand hung there against his chest.

Kagami swallowed at this proof of Aomine’s resoluteness, and pulled his silver necklace over his head. The old, slightly tarnished ring dangling from it glinted dully under the flickering Christmas lights.

Tatsuya’s ring represented a turning point in his life, one of the biggest, one that set him on the course toward the man he was today. His gaze moved to the band Aomine was holding in fingers that trembled slightly. Tatsuya’s ring symbolized his past, but the piece of gold in that beloved hand in front of him was the future. His future. _Their_ future.

Unhooking the chain, he slid the old ring off and then held the necklace out to Aomine. Midnight eyes widened and the expression of utter joy on Aomine’s face made Kagami’s own eyes sting again.

Aomine put his ring on Kagami’s necklace and, almost reverently, fastened it back around the red-head’s neck. When he leaned back, satisfaction, love and complete happiness practically radiated off him.

“I, I love you, you know that right?” His voice was deep, deeper than it had ever been, and thick with emotion.

Kagami nodded. “I know.”

Old, familiar, confident grin returning, Aomine pushed Kagami down. “Okay, then, let’s have celebratory sex!”

The chain swinging from Aomine’s  neck knocked against Kagami’s, the two rings producing a pleasant, metallic jingle from the impact. Kagami thought it was like their own Christmas bell, and then mentally castigated himself for the sentimental drivel.

“You _always_ want to have sex, dumbass,” Kagami grumbled, but his still arms circled Aomine’s back.

“Just one of the many benefits of being me,” Aomine boasted, fingers going to the waistband of Kagami’s pants.

“Conceited bastard.” Kagami lifted his hips, allowing Aomine to slide his jeans and underwear off.

“Ah, but you love this _conceited bastard_.”

Kagami stared up into Aomine’s beautiful face smiled. “Yeah, yeah I guess I do.”

Moving his hands from Aomine’s broad back to his hair, Kagami pulled that dark head down for a deep, voracious kiss, and then proceeded to show his fiancé just how much he loved him. It was a _very_ , merry Christmas for the both of them.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> This story was partly inspired by this song: 
> 
> "Angels Among Us"
> 
> Songwriters: GOODMAN, DON / HOBBS, BECKY, Sung by: Alabama
> 
> I was walking home from school on a cold winter day.  
> Took a shortcut through the woods, and I lost my way.  
> It was getting late, and I was scared and alone.  
> But then a kind old man took my hand and led me home.  
> Mama couldn't see him, but he was standing there.  
> And I knew in my heart, he was the answer to my prayers.
> 
> Oh I believe there are angels among us.  
> Sent down to us from somewhere up above.  
> They come to you and me in our darkest hours.  
> To show us how to live, to teach us how to give.  
> To guide us with the light of love.
> 
> When life held troubled times, and had me down on my knees.  
> There's always been someone there to come along and comfort me.  
> A kind word from a stranger, to lend a helping hand.  
> A phone call from a friend, just to say I understand.
> 
> And ain't it kind of funny that at the dark end of the road.  
> Someone lights the way with just a single ray of hope.
> 
> Oh I believe there are angels among us.  
> Sent down to us from somewhere up above.  
> They come to you and me in our darkest hours.  
> To show us how to live, to teach us how to give.  
> To guide us with the light of love.
> 
> They wear so many faces; show up in the strangest places.  
> To grace us with their mercy, in our time of need.
> 
> Oh I believe there are angels among us.  
> Sent down to us from somewhere up above.  
> They come to you and me in our darkest hours.  
> To show us how to live, to teach us how to give.  
> To guide us with the light of love.
> 
> To guide us with the light of love.  
> Angels Among Us lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC


End file.
